Country Mary
Country Mary is a telvision-only film which was then followed by a television series. Background The writers of the show are Martin Whaddup and also former Magic Girls script writer Layla Holtan. The show was produced and created by Layla Holtan, Jimney Taula, and Yvette Garain. It was confirmed that filming for the show would begin once the main star, Lauren Michaels, had finished filming Magic Girls 10: The Finale. Some filming had to be started when Lauren was "finishing off" on the final Magic Girls film though in time for Country May to be released for mid December 2012. It was confirmed that the release date for the film was Thursdsy 13th December 2012. The series would start with episode one the following day, Friday 14th December 2012. The model for the shows official poster - used in the film, series one and two - was revealed as twelve year old model Nora Marie. In series two, she will star in the show. Plot Mary Freya Dayson is the daughter of a rich father, Carlos Dayson, and a mother from a poor background who is dead when the story is set, Rosalina Dayson. The film, and series, are set in victorian times. Mary is 15 in the film, but turns 16 during the film. She marries and has a daughter at 16. It follows her life and struggles, and by the end of the film she is seen running away with her daughter, and new friend Harriet "Elizabeth", to start a new life. Television Series Country Mary - Series 1 was shown between December 2012 and February 2013. Due to the film and shows success, a second series was confirmed by Layla Holtan during an interview. It was soon confirmed that the second series would premier in late 2013. Yvette Garain said that filming had to be postponed while Adam Johnston filmed Missing 2, Lauren Michaels filmed Bloody, and both Ashley Mirren and Amanda Simmons to film Silas. Response to Country Mary Reviewers said that the film was "outstanding" and praised Lauren Michaels acting skills. Lauren Michaels said in an interview, "all I can do is hope that people enjoy it as much as I did filming it. It is a lovely story about a really sweet girl called Mary. It is very lovely and the whole family can watch it together". It was described as one of the most looked forward to films in 2012, and also the television series. The film was instantly in "a battle" with Balloon Girl, a show which also had a television film followed by a television series. Layla Holtan said "it is silly really. Balloon Girl want there to be a competition. There isn't though because their programme really isn't that great anyway", insulting the cast of Balloon Girl and its followers. Cast Country Mary Characters Lauren Michaels - Mary Freya Dayson Adam Johnston - Jack Dean Willis Emily Cahr / Poppy Black - Harriet "Elizabeth Jones" Tilly Graden - Joanna Emily Sarah Hope Willis / Rosalina Dayson Jr (Film Only) Amelia Graden - Rosalina Dayson Jr (TV Series Only) Ashley Mirren - Miss Layla Deklar Amanda Simmons - Miss Georgina Snarllington Robert McMile - Carlos Dayson Nora Marie - unconfirmed role